


A Thousand Miles

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Daejae songfic oneshot to break my writing monotony. Includes: unrelated (or related) Daejae drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

 

**heart beats fast**

 

The first time Daehyun saw him, truly saw him was in the middle of his algebra class, which was stupid considering they had been in school awhile now and his assigned seat was right next to his. The teacher asked for the answers to be put onto the board of the practice problems they were doing and he was the first one up out of his seat, already writing on the board before anyone else had the courage to volunteer.

 

Daehyun looked up to the board and copied the math equations down, staring at his paper confusedly. He started when he felt a tap on his shoulder, immediately coming to attention and finding himself face to face with him. “Do you need help with those?” Daehyun's heart palpitated at the sight of the piercing brown eyes, the soft-looking cheeks, and cute, little smile.

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump_.

 

“If it's no trouble.”

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

“I'm Jung Daehyun by the way.”

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump_.

 

“Yoo Youngjae.”

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

**colors and promises**

**how to be brave**

**how can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**but watching you stand alone**

 

Daehyun was hungry. But, then again, he was always hungry. It was lunchtime now, so Daehyun wanted to eat. Badly. Daehyun was balancing his tray stacked with food, when he saw Youngjae off to the side of the mess hall, eating alone and reading a book.

 

Why know one was with him, left Daehyun confused. Even in the dimmed corner, Youngjae shined with his blonde hair and quiet presence.

 

Before any conscious thought could enter his mind, Daehyun was at the edge of the table before he knew what he was doing. “May I sit here?”

 

**all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 

“May I sit here?” Startled freeze. Peek up from book behind fringe. Bite lip in attempt not to squeak at the sight and presence of Jung Daehyun. Don't stutter, don't stutter, don't stutter...

 

"Ah, of c-course."

 

Dammit.

 

Stupid Jung Daehyun and his NOT! dreamy eyes and his stupid smile, and, and, and his stupid pile of food, that does nothing to his stupid NOT! good looking body, that you do NOT! like at all. NOPE!

 

Take deep breath. Gather scattered thoughts. Look up...straight at the dreamy smile and crescent eyes. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush...

 

*insert Youngjae blush*

 

...Stupid smile...

**one step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid**

**I have loved you**

**for a thousand years**

 

Youngjae jerked awake when he felt someone slide in next to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yelped when the person grab onto him and cradle him close when a clap of thunder resounded outside. The younger of the vocalists ran his hand through the person's soft locks, blinking in realization when his head was pushed to a familiar, but shuddering chest and a sniffling nose was nuzzling into his hair.

 

The older flinched when another clap of thunder rang out, lightning painted across the sky, creating a beautiful yet deadly light show in the frame of the window.

 

Youngjae snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his own nose into the older's neck, humming. "Shhh, Daehyunnie..."

 

**I'll love you for a thousand years**

**time stands still**

**beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

 

Daehyun took another needed deep breath. He tried to mentally prepare himself for tonight, drinking some more of the water set down in front of him, wiping his palms on his pants, fidgeting his fingers as he waited nervously for Youngjae.

 

It was their fifth anniversary and Daehyun didn't want to wait anymore. They were already so committed to each other, why not make it official? However, there was a slight problem: Daehyun's nerves.

 

Yes, him and Youngjae were in a long term committed relationship. Yes, they loved each other whole-heartedly and most likely more. But that still didn't help Daehyun any when his insecurities rained down on him. A lot of people said they wouldn't even make it to a month, much less a year. It now had been a long five, but what if it didn't work out? What if the younger finally found someone who deserved him more? Who could offer him more? Who would love him more? What then?

 

Daehyun's rambling, pessimistic thoughts ended when Youngjae walked up to the table he was seated at with the smile reserved just for him. He smiled back, doubts fading when the younger pulled him into short, yet passionate kiss.

 

As they sat back down, Daehyun pulling out Youngjae's chair, the small, velvet box in Daehyun's jacket pocket didn't feel heavy anymore. Actually, as the older gazed out the window and saw the clear night, he decided that it felt as light as the stroll they were going to take later.

 

**I will not let anything take away**

 

Daehyun scowled darkly. Someone was talking to his Youngjae while grasping Youngjae's arm. HIS Youngjae! Who the hell did that sniveling, good for nothing, little bitch think she was, getting awfully cozy to his Youngjae like that? Daehyun was glaring so hard that he forgot about the glass he had in his hand and it shattered from the tightened force of his grip.

 

**what's standing in front of me**

**every breath**

 

Youngjae panted harshly against Daehyun's demanding lips, mind blank of anything but the older and his breathless kisses.

**every hour**

**has come to this**

 

Youngjae blearily blinked his eyes open, snuggling back down in his sheets' warmth, grumbling discontentedly when his pillow started shifting. The younger lifted his gaze up and blinked confusedly for a few seconds before getting his bearing together and smiling softly at his still sleeping boyfriend.

 

He carefully brushed an errant lock of hair from Daehyun's face, tracing the older's features with the pads of his fingers, trailing over his eyelids, his nose, his lips.

 

Youngjae smiled to himself and decided to go back to sleep. He laid his head back on its perch, right on Daehyun's collar and snuggled as far as could into the older when Daehyun's grip on him unconsciously tightened.

 

**one step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid**

 

Daehyun awoke as his mind registered the soft sobs that permeated the tranquil room. His gaze immediately landed on the figure next to him, his Youngjae, where the soft sobs were originating from, causing his shoulders to tremble as they shook his body.

 

Without a second thought, Daehyun sat up and immediately went to his side, coming up next to him on the bed, placing a hand on Youngjae' back, rubbing small, comforting circles. He pulled Youngjae to him softly, getting under the warm covers and letting Youngjae snuggle into the crook of his neck.

 

As Youngjae's sniffles stooped, Daehyun looked down at him and nuzzled his nose against a flushed cheek, softly kissing away the tear tracks.

 

“What's wrong, Jae?”

 

**I have loved you**

**for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

 

Daehyun smiled contently. It was a nice day, sunny and cloudless and what made everything else perfect was the bubbly, just as sunny Youngjae holding his hand and walking next to him.

 

**and all along**

**I believed I would find you**

**time has brought you heart to me**

 

"Hey, Jae? Where would your ideally perfect holiday be?" Daehyun asked the younger next to him on their couch, the light from the screen of the TV illuminating the younger's face.

 

"Ummm...well...I've always wanted to see America...that's where Musiq Soulchild is...and I would love to see New York especially...the different food, the diverse population, all the different music...." Youngjae trailed off when he saw Daehyun's amused but thoughtful expression. "What?"

 

"Nothing." Denied the older. "Nothing, really!" Daehyun said when the younger raised an eyebrow at him. "You're just really cute."

 

Ignoring the spluttering younger, Daehyun went to go and change for bed as a blushing and grumbling Youngjae climbed into bed.

 

The next morning, Youngjae found two plane tickets to New York on his pillow.

 

 

**I have loved you**

**for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

 

Daehyun rested his cheek into the palm of his hand, watching Youngjae study across from him. They were in Daehyun's room, just doing homework and studying. Well, the younger was doing his homework and Daehyun was studying...Youngjae.

 

How his brow was furrowed as he stared down at his Calculus work sheet, how the younger would jerk his head to the side when a lock of his hair would fall in front of his eyes, how pearly white teeth would bite down on his bottom lip, how-

 

"Stop staring at me you pervert! Do your homework!"

 

**one step closer**

**one step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

 

It was a Wednesday night when Daehyun knew, truly, irrevocably knew.

 

This sudden epiphany hit him when the younger saw him and smiled from across the kitchen, walking over and setting his slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of him. Daehyun couldn't help it, but it just came spilling out.

 

"Here Daehyunnie, I saved this for you because I know how much you like cheesecake-"

 

"I love you."

 

**Darling, don't be afraid**

**I have loved you**

**for a thousand years**

 

"Here Daehyunnie, I saved this for you because I know how much you like cheesecake-"

 

"I love you."

 

"-and-" Youngjae suddenly stopped. "What?!"

 

"I love you."

 

"Me?"

 

"Well, yeah, who did you think I was talking to? The cheesecake?"

 

"...well...yeah..."

 

Daehyun snorted and stuffed a spoon filled with said cheesecake into his mouth. "Babo, I don't even know why I love you."

 

The younger shook out of his frozen stupor. "Because I give you cheesecake, idiot."

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Oh and Dae?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I love you too."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Well, obviously, who wouldn't love someone this good looking?"

 

*insert Youngjae facepalm*

 

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

 

Youngjae tiptoed quietly to the practice room he had seen Daehyun sneak away to. The other vocalist loved it when the elder sang, not that he would tell Daehyun that, Lord knows how big his ego already was.

 

Youngjae smiled softly to himself in triumph when he heard the soft, smooth notes of Daehyun's voice pierce the air. He prepared to sit here, in front of the door, for a while, listening to the older's voice.

 

His smile, however, disappeared when he could no longer hear Daehyun's voice. Youngjae frowned, confused, maybe Daehyun-

 

The younger yelped when the door behind him opened inwards and he fell onto his back.

 

"Youngjae?"

 

**and all along**

**I believed I would find you**

**time has brought you heart to me**

 

Youngjae tried to break away from the older's grip especially as Daehyun kept pinching Youngjae cute chubby cheeks. He blushed darkly when the older started to rub their noses together, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

 

**I have loved you**

**for a thousand years**

 

"Daehyunnie!"

 

The older stumbled back in abrupt shock when the younger practically crashed into him. "Daehyunnie! Daehyunnie! Daehyunnie~!!"

 

Daehyun raised amused eyebrows at the hyper acting younger vocalist. "What?"

 

"I love you~"

 

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

 

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....Yup, that's it...that's all I got for y'all unfortunately, kinda crappy, tried-to-be-fluffy-for-a-change-drabbles...
> 
> The song was 'A Thousand Miles' By Christina Perry
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xD


End file.
